


Inside Outside

by epicinthelibrary



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicinthelibrary/pseuds/epicinthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos occasionally suffers from anxiety attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Outside

His eyebrows furrow. He swallows hard. Harder. Buzzing, louder and louder, from within. He hears it in his chest, not his ears. Muffled. Tries to listen, but he can’t hear it. He can’t hear. He vibrates, his fingers ache. Shaking? Is some part of him shaking? From the inside out.

He’s standing too much, it dawns on him like thick heavy ink pouring all over him. He weighs down, down to his knees, his hands, back against the wall. It’s too much buzzing. His throat swells, his mouth opens. His back leaves the wall and the metal floor is cold on his cheek. He shuts his eyes. He vibrates.

He vibrates.

He vibrates.

He vibratates.

Hev ivbrbatets.

H ev ib r nrnatt et tts .

H h he evv ei br bn tt etattte

 

Honeydew finds him, so much smaller than Xephos, with shaking hands and terrified eyes. He sees Honeydew, but he doesn’t really. There is a sound like a whimper, something Wrong. 

His knees touch the floor.

The stars are bright in broad daylight. The open window lets in the shadow of a Mountain; the Underground reaches for the sky, for the moon out in the east and the stars hidden in plain sight. The stars are beautiful today, says the Mountain. It knows, from Its core, from the depths of Its heat and Its life, Its heartbeat like drumming feet. It says, the stars are beautiful, and swallows them one by one, shining deep in darkness, glittering teeth like gold. It hums and smiles, small flames flickering and growing brighter, shooting stars among the longest, deepest sigh of breath. The sunlight strokes the Mountain; the stars are beautiful today.

 

Serene.

 

He hums. He hums, soft and soothing. From the outside in. He hums. He hums, and feels flat. Pliable. He breathes. Autumn touches his eyes, with a springtime slope. He closes his mouth and smells falling leaves.

He hums.

He looks.

He breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon where xephos occasionally gets anxiety attacks and listening to honeydew tell him ancient dwarves' legends helps


End file.
